Dreamscape
by demonman21
Summary: Sequel to "Scepter of Anubis." An evil is attacking and threatening another coven, and the Charmed Ones must help. But when they discover the true culprit, what will they do?
1. Part 1

Dreamscape  
  
Sorry about the delay in posting. I had some serious computer trouble to deal with. Now, $264.89 later, I am up and back online. Right now, I'm posting this in Philly from my friend Nightcrawler's computer. Anyway, enjoy the COMPLETE story, and I promise a sequel in the near future. In addition, I'll post something a little extra as an apology for the delay.  
  
This is the sequel to "The Scepter of Anubis". I do not own any part of Charmed, I just write about it.  
  
"Good night, Mary. Have a nice night," Sara shouted as Mary left.  
  
Mary grinned, and said, "I plan to," before running off. Mary was in a hurry. She was running late, and had promised to meet Jason at home. Jason was coming home from the navy tonight, and they planned to celebrate it in style. That's why she had asked to cut their coven meeting short. But if she didn't hurry, she'd find herself late anyway.  
  
When Mary got home, she found the door slightly ajar. Mary was worried for a moment, before she grinned. She was in a safe neighborhood, which meant Jason had beaten her home. Not knowing what to expect, Mary walked into the door and said softly, "Jason?"  
  
His suitcase was in the middle of the living room, and Mary saw light from the bedroom. Mary grinned as she pushed open the bedroom door. That grin became a scream as she saw Jason. Someone had killed him, gutted him in fact, and Jason was staring up at her with his very dead eyes.  
  
Mary was about to shout for her whitelighter when she felt a knife slam into her back. Someone was right behind her, and Mary felt blood flowing from the wound. She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
"Now, now, I can't let you scream for your whitelighter," a voice whispered softly. "After all, he or she'd spoil our fun. Did you like what I did to your fiancé? I normally don't take the time to truly gut my victims, but you were late, and I was bored. He was rather brave; I can see why you liked him. He didn't even start screaming until the very end. I just love a strong man, don't you? That just made it SO much better. But his power wasn't that impressive, unlike yours."  
  
Mary was spun around, and the last thing she saw was a face set in a sadistic and gleeful expression. Then it all went dark.  
  
***  
  
As morning dawned on the Halliwell manor, Piper walked into the kitchen and bit back a scream of rage. "GABRIEL!" she shouted in an outraged tone.  
  
Gabriel walked in, and grinned sheepishly as Piper pointed to the nearly empty pantry. "Sorry, but I was hungry. I came down for a midnight snack.and a 1am snack, and a 3am snack.and a dawn snack.um, when's breakfast?"  
  
Piper picked up a spatula and waved it threateningly at Gabriel. "Don't you start.LEO!"  
  
"What?" Leo murmured sleepily as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw the empty pantry, and turned to Gabriel. He grinned at him and said, "Got hungry, did you?"  
  
"Leo, this isn't funny," Piper commented darkly, "This is the fourth time in a week that Gabriel has cleaned out the pantry. I can't keep going to the grocery store. The clerks think I'm feeding an army at home."  
  
"Gabriel, what is with the hunger, anyway?" Leo wondered out loud.  
  
"I don't know.I'm just always hungry. I'm really sorry, Aunt Piper," Gabriel murmured apologetically.  
  
"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes of yours," Piper said. She said, "You go up and demand that someone tell you what the Hell is going on, or I swear I'll never feed you again."  
  
Gabriel's eyes widened in panic as he vanished. Piper whirled as Leo fought not to chuckle, "And you, go to Dunkin Donuts and buy us a family set.no, make it two. One for Gabriel, and one for us."  
  
Leo nodded, and orbed out as Paige and Michael walked downstairs. "Gabriel raid the pantry again?" Paige mentioned with a smirk.  
  
"I swear I'm going to put a barrier on it to keep him out," Piper replied. "How are you two doing?"  
  
"We're fine. It's been a week, and I'm pretty much recovered," Michael reassured her.  
  
Piper was about to comment when Cole and Phoebe walked in. She took one look at Phoebe and stated, "You look awful."  
  
Phoebe managed a grin and said, "Thanks, right back at you."  
  
"Seriously, Phoebe, what's wrong?" Paige murmured worriedly. Dark circles were under Phoebe's eyes, and her eyes had that blurry look that usually meant a person wasn't getting enough sleep.  
  
"I don't know," Phoebe said honestly, "I go to sleep earlier, but I wake up tired. It is very confusing."  
  
"Are you astral projecting, like Prue did that one time," Piper asked in concern.  
  
"I don't think so, because I haven't been having any weird dreams. I just don't know...but I need to get a good night's sleep."  
  
"Try some sleep pills tonight, and then we'll consider another option," Paige suggested.  
  
"Good idea.where's Gabriel?" Phoebe changed the subject.  
  
"He's on an.errand," Piper replied.  
  
Phoebe looked at the pantry and managed a sly grin, "I'll bet. Raided the pantry again, didn't he?"  
  
The doorbell rang. Piper glared at Phoebe and said, "Saved by the bell." She went to the door and opened it to find Sara and Arianna there. "Hey Sara. What's up?" Piper wondered.  
  
"Can I come in please?" Sara asked softly.  
  
"Of course. We're all in the kitchen." Piper led them into the kitchen, where everyone was sitting. Just as they got in, Gabriel appeared.  
  
"Gabriel," Arianna said as her face brightened. She squirmed out of her mother's arms and grabbed Gabriel by the hand. She was leading him away when Piper stopped them.  
  
"Not so fast," Piper warned, "Well?"  
  
"I talked with them, and it turns out all Azarians go through a growth spurt at my age. It should last another month." Gabriel explained.  
  
"A MONTH! We'll be paupers by then from the food bill," Piper said worriedly.  
  
Gabriel handed over a paper and said, "When Mortanos heard about this, he felt the same, so he said if you say this spell, your pantry will never empty. Also, if you cancel it when my spurt is done, he promises no consequences for personal gain. When he heard how much I was eating, he said he considered it saving an innocent, namely me."  
  
"Come on, Gabriel, let's go play." Arianna begged. She dragged Gabriel out of the room before he could even respond.  
  
"I see Arianna still has a crush on Gabriel," Phoebe mentioned.  
  
"Be careful, Arianna told me last night she plans on marrying him," Sara joked.  
  
The group laughed at that, and then Piper said, "So, what brings you over?"  
  
The smile left Sara's face as she said, "Several witches from my coven have been brutally murdered."  
  
Paige gasped, and said, "Any idea which demon could be behind it."  
  
"That's just it; we're not so sure it's a normal demon." Sara explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cole asked.  
  
"Well, demons kill witches, but they aren't usually this brutal. I mean, the last demon eviscerated his victim's husband before killing her. That's not normal."  
  
"You're right, demons usually don't do that. At least, I never did. With me, witches were targets for power, but this sounds like something more," Cole said in a worried tone.  
  
"Don't worry, demon or not, we'll help you with this," Piper stated firmly.  
  
Sara's face looked relieved as she said, "Thank you. I feel better knowing the Charmed Ones are involved."  
  
"Is there any pattern to the killings?" Phoebe questioned softly.  
  
"Yes, they all take place around midnight, which I'm sure you realize is a magically significant time," Sara replied.  
  
"So, how many coven members are left?" Paige asked.  
  
"Two besides myself. Both of them are up in heaven with their whitelighters until we figure this out. We decided as long this demon is out there, we'd be better off with only one target to protect."  
  
"Good plan." Piper murmured approvingly. "now, I figure the best thing to do is."  
  
A loud crash sounded from the living room. The group ran in to see Gabriel, Arianna, and Melinda in a triangle around a broken lamp.  
  
"Who did this?" Piper demanded.  
  
The children looked at each other, and then each pointed at the one to their right and said, "Their's!"  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure about this," Sara asked quietly.  
  
"Look, we will protect you. But the other coven members can't stay up in heaven forever. We need to draw the demon out, and this is best way. We'll be right there with you. No way will this demon get to you." Piper soothed.  
  
Sara stood up and walked to the window. She looked out and watched as her daughter played with Gabriel and Melinda. Finally, she nodded and said, "Alright, but I want Arianna to stay here, away from it all."  
  
"Of course," Phoebe interrupted, "We'll have Leo keep an eye on her. She can stay here tonight."  
  
Paige looked over at her in concern, and said, "Phoebe, no offense, but I think you should stay here tonight too."  
  
"What, but I'm." Phoebe began, but stopped as she yawned.  
  
"You're exhausted," Cole finished. "We're not going to kill the demon; we just need to figure out who he is. Your sisters and I should be able to handle it without the Power of Three. Besides, I'd feel better knowing you were here."  
  
Phoebe glared at them, but finally said tightly, "Alright.this time I'll stay behind."  
  
"Good, it's settled," Piper stated. "We'll head over to your house and get everything set up."  
  
"What about Gabriel and Melinda?" Paige demanded.  
  
"We shouldn't need them at this point," Piper pointed out, "I'm confident we can handle it. Come on, let's go get ready. It's going to be a busy night."  
  
***  
  
As Sara paced back and forth, she kept glancing at the clock. Five till midnight. The demon should be here any moment now. Almost unbidden, Sara spared a quick look at the far wall, but she still could see nothing. Cole's invisibility shield was working perfectly. They should be able to get the jump on the demon this way.  
  
Sara's musings were interrupted by the doorbell. She felt Cole's presence in her mind as he whispered softly, "Answer, we'll be ready."  
  
Sara slowly opened to door to find a man in a UPS uniform waiting. He looked at her and asked, "Sara Connors? I have a letter for you?"  
  
"Since when do you people deliver at midnight?" Sara demanded.  
  
"We don't, normally, but we were paid a great deal to deliver it at this exact moment," the delivery man explained. After Sara signed for it, the man turned and left. Sara opened the letter as Cole and the others appeared. She gasped, and went pale.  
  
"What, what does it say," Piper demanded.  
  
Sara looked over at her, and then said softly, "Nice try. Now pay the penalty for your trap."  
  
"How could the demon know?" Cole wondered, "My shield was perfect, it would take someone of immense power to see through it."  
  
"And what did he mean by a penalty," Paige wondered.  
  
The group looked at each other, and then they went pale as it hit them. Sara gasped, and said, "ARIANNA!"  
  
***  
  
As Leo slumped to the floor, the demon grinned ruefully. It was too easy. The whitelighter did not even see it coming. The demon paused for a moment, debating whether or not he wanted to take the time to deal with the whitelighter. No, he could always do that later. Right now, it was important to teach that witch a lesson. No one tries to trap him.  
  
The demon entered the room silently, and grinned slowly. The girl was sleeping softly, and she looked truly angelic. It was almost a pity to have to kill her.almost. The demon slowly drew his butcher knife, and crept over to the bed. The girl didn't even stir, and the demon took a moment to gently slide the girls hair away from her eyes. He then drove the knife straight towards her heart.  
  
About an inch from her flesh, a white shield erupted around the girl. The knife shattered against it, and the demon was thrown back. As he struggled to rise, Gabriel walked into the room. He glared at the demon in the darkness, and said, "This girl is under my protection, I will never allow."  
  
Suddenly, a flash of light burst forth, and Gabriel saw the demon. He stopped speaking, and stared in utter shock. Finally, he managed to say slowly.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Part 2

Dreamscape 2  
  
This is the sequel to "The Scepter of Anubis". I do not own any part of Charmed, I just write about it.  
  
Gabriel just stared as Phoebe slowly got to her feet. "Mom.wha.huh? What are you doing?"  
  
Phoebe smiled at him, and said, "Hello Gabriel. I was just checking on Arianna."  
  
"No, my barrier went off. That would only happen if something was going to injure her." Gabriel said in confusion.  
  
Phoebe laughed, and said, "Oh, that. There was a fly on Arianna, and I was trying to swat it. I guess I was a little forceful."  
  
"That could happen," Gabriel said slowly as he tried to figure it out.  
  
"Of course it happened like that. Now, let's get you back in bed," Phoebe said soothingly.  
  
Gabriel squinted, and his eyes widened, "Your life-force has changed mother. What is going on?"  
  
Phoebe kept walking forward and said, "It's probably just my lack of sleep. Or maybe you're tired."  
  
"No, that wouldn't change it. It's almost as if." Gabriel began.  
  
"Calm down, son." Phoebe interrupted. "Let's get some sleep, and we'll talk about it in the morning."  
  
"No, tell me right now. What were you really doing in here," Gabriel stated, and his face took on a cold look.  
  
Phoebe shook her head and said, "As you wish." Quick as a whip, she slammed her fist into Gabriel's face. Gabriel took in full on, due to his shock, and was thrown against the wall. Gabriel hit the wall hard, and then fell to the floor.  
  
"Foolish boy," Phoebe snarled. She began to deliver a series of brutal kicks to Gabriel's unprotected ribs. She got in two or three before a blast of bright white light pushed her back. When she could see again, Gabriel was standing. He wiped the blood off his mouth, and glared.  
  
"Let's try this again. Who are you?" Gabriel began, and a white ball of energy appeared in his hands.  
  
Phoebe shook her head, and said, "Don't be stupid boy. You won't hurt your dear mother. You can't." Phoebe strode confidently towards Gabriel, who slowly began to back away. Finally, Phoebe was right in front of Gabriel. She smiled down at him, and said, "See?" She then delivered a quick jab to Gabriel's face.  
  
As Gabriel fell back, Sara and the others appeared. The observed the scene with shock, and Piper demanded, "Phoebe, what the Hell are you doing?"  
  
Phoebe turned, and her eyes took on a sadistic light. "Well, well, if it isn't the witch. Did you like my little memo?"  
  
"Phoebe, you sent that. WHY?" Sara demanded.  
  
Phoebe grinned, and said, "No one messes with Narchez and gets away with it."  
  
Sara went absolutely pale, and said, "Impossible, it can't be."  
  
"Guess again," Phoebe replied with glee. She looked at the others, and continued, "I can see I'm outnumbered, so we'll continue this later." Phoebe suddenly began to pitch forward. Cole dove forward and caught her as she fell.  
  
"Phoebs." Cole whispered, but she didn't respond. Cole put a hand to her neck, and said, "She's got a pulse, but it's very shallow."  
  
Leo ran into the room, and said, "Phoebe, DON'T!"  
  
"A little late," Piper said crossly, and then said, "What took you so long?"  
  
"Phoebe attacked me, and knocked me out." Leo explained.  
  
"Someone want to tell me what the HELL is going on?" Paige demanded.  
  
"Who is Narchez?" Gabriel said softly. He was approaching slowly, and he winced in pain as he gingerly touched his ribs.  
  
Sara sighed, and said, "I can't believe it, it shouldn't be possible."  
  
"Don't believe it later, who is he?" Michael asked as Leo began to heal Gabriel.  
  
"About three centuries ago, my coven's ancestors were attacked by a powerful demon named Narchez. He was brutal, and immensely cruel. They couldn't kill him, but they used their powers to banish him forever to another realm," Sara explained, "It was supposed to be permanent."  
  
"Obviously your ancestors were a little off in their guesses," Cole muttered, "What are Narchez's powers?"  
  
"That's just it; Narchez only had the standard energy ball and shimmer. He was never this powerful, or my ancestors wouldn't have won." Sara said in puzzlement.  
  
"So, how is he doing this? How is he controlling Phoebe?" Piper wondered.  
"Dreams," Gabriel stated. The turned to look at him as he said, "That was the weirdness in Mom's lifeforce. Narchez is using dreams to take possession of Phoebe's body. That's why she hasn't been sleeping well. When did the first of your coven die?"  
  
"About a week ago," Sara replied in puzzlement.  
  
"That was when Phoebe first started having trouble sleeping." Gabriel mentioned.  
  
"You're saying PHOEBE killed the other coven members?" Piper gasped.  
"Not consciously, or with her knowledge. She was merely a vessel for this demon to escape. What I don't understand is how he is doing it. Dreamwalking is a very rare and powerful skill, and I can't believe he just happened to pick it up."  
  
"We'll worry about that later," Cole stated, "Right now, we need to heal Phoebe."  
  
Leo ran over and his hands began to glow. A few moments later, his hands stopped glowing, "I can't heal her, there's nothing physically wrong with her."  
  
"What are you talking about? Phoebe's heart is barely beating, and she can't wake up. Why can't you heal her," Cole demanded in a slightly worried tone.  
  
"I don't know." Leo confessed.  
  
"Narchez must not have left her body yet," Gabriel said suddenly. As the group turned, he continued, "Phoebe can't waken until Narchez leaves her body, and he's still inside, which is taxing her body. If he doesn't leave soon, she may not survive."  
  
"So, how do we help her?" Michael questioned.  
  
"From here, there's nothing we can do."  
  
"There must be something we can do. We can't just watch her die," Piper said hysterically.  
  
"We're going to do something," Cole said firmly.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Leo asked softly.  
  
"That bastard is using my wife to kill people," Cole said coldly, "I'm going into her mind, and I'm going to make him understand just how that makes me feel. Who's with me?"  
  
"We all are." Paige stated firmly. "Gabriel, you should be able to boost his power to get us all in, right?"  
  
Michael sighed, and said, "We can't."  
  
"What?" Cole said sharply.  
  
"Mom's body would never survive your entry. We can't afford to fight there. If you all go in, she will flatline, and then you'd all be dead." Michael said sadly. "Even now, I doubt she'll live much longer."  
  
"Wrong.she needs strength, then so be it," Gabriel stated. He walked over to Cole and said softly, "Father, give her to me."  
  
Cole wordlessly handed over her body, and Gabriel gently laid her down. He put a hand on each side of her head, and a white light began to flow from him to Phoebe. As the group watched, Phoebe's breath increased, and she seemed to be slightly better. Gabriel looked up, and said in a slightly strained voice, "I can use my powers to augment Phoebe's own lifeforce, but not for very long. And only one of you can enter. I'll buy you as long as I can, but you've only got a few hours before I run out of power. Make them count."  
  
Cole nodded, and he began to phase. He then leaped into Phoebe. Piper and the others watched, and then said, "Good luck Cole."  
  
***  
  
When Cole could see again, he found himself in a devastated landscape. Battle scars were everywhere, and the place seemed to be decaying. In the distance, Cole could see a keep of some sort. With a thought, Cole changed into his Azarian form, and began to fly.  
  
"Well, well, a fly has entered my web," a new voice said in amusement.  
  
Cole whirled to find a man floating just behind him. He appeared to be about five seven with brown hair and blue eyes. Around his neck was a emerald that seemed to pulse in light. The emerald drew Cole's attention for a few moments, as something deep inside him seemed to resonate with it.  
  
Narchez smiled, and said, "You like it? I found it, and it is quite a useful little gem."  
  
Cole shook his head, and glared at Narchez, "RELEASE PHOEBE, NOW!"  
  
"Or you'll do what?" Narchez said in a soft voice. "Please, you and I both know you don't stand a chance here. You won't risk a battle, or you'll kill your dearly loved wife."  
  
"Wrong," Cole said, and fired a bolt of energy at Narchez. Narchez was hurled back, but he managed to stop his flight.  
  
He glared at Cole, and said, "YOU DARE!" Narchez waved, and black vines shot from the ground to wrap around Cole's arms and legs. As they began to pull him down, Cole fired power behind him and cut the vines.  
  
"You fool. I may be a mediocre power outside, but in the mind, I AM GOD!" Narchez shouted.  
  
"Not impressed," Cole stated. He gestured, and spikes shot from his body at Narchez. As they got closer, Narchez became insubstantial, and the spikes passed right through.  
  
"How can you do this? This body shouldn't be able to handle the stress of a battle. It should be dead.I don't understand." Narchez said in confusion.  
  
"If she dies, we both die, so leave now, because I won't let you stay," Cole shouted.  
  
"LET me? Like you had a choice." Narchez said absently. He seemed to be focusing on something else as he said, "And I won't die, only you. Unlike you, I have an escape hatch I can use."  
  
Seeing he was distracted, Cole fired another bolt of lightning, which caught Narchez full in the chest. He was thrown to the ground, where he slammed into it and made a slight indention.  
  
Cole landed lightly as Narchez slowly stood up. He was bleeding in several places, and had trouble standing. "How.how is this possible," he said in disbelief.  
  
"Give it up, demon. Your power is nothing to me," Cole stated.  
  
Narchez suddenly grinned, and said, "A link.very creative. You're right, Cole. My power is nothing compared to yours. I guess I need MORE!"  
  
***  
  
"How do you think it's going?" Piper asked softly.  
  
"It's been about thirty minutes, I have no idea. She seems slightly better, but that may just be Gabriel's powers," Michael whispered back. The group was arrayed around Gabriel and Phoebe, and watching the light flow from Gabriel to Phoebe. Suddenly, the light flow into Phoebe quadrupled, and Gabriel went pale.  
  
"Gabriel, what's going on?" Piper demanded.  
  
"I.do.don't know," Gabriel gasped, "but.i.it.can't.bb.be.good."  
  
***  
  
Narchez began to glow, and the glow intensified with every moment. Cole fired an energy bolt, but it bounced off. The light soon became too intense for Cole to see, and he was forced to look away.  
  
When the light faded, Cole looked at Narchez and gasped. Narchez was floating a few inches off the ground, and he was now winged. That wasn't what shocked Cole. No, it was Narchez's eyes. They flickered from his normal to blue to a dark brown hourglass shape.  
  
Narchez grinned evilly, and said, "Your wife and I are linked. Any strength she receives I can use as well. You may have been able to face my powers, but let's see how you stand against YOUR SON'S!"  
  
As Narchez charged Cole, Cole had only one thing on his mind.  
  
He was doomed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Part 3

Dreamscape 3  
  
This is the sequel to "The Scepter of Anubis". I do not own any part of Charmed, I just write about it.  
  
"Gabriel, are you alright," Paige said worriedly. Gabriel was gasping, and his face was slick with perspiration.  
  
"N.No," Gabriel gasped. "I can.can't.kee.keep th...this up."  
  
"What's going on?" Michael questioned.  
  
"So.Something's draining my power faster." Gabriel managed to say, "an.and.it isn't.mom."  
  
The group looked at each other, and then said softly, "Oh, no."  
  
***  
  
Cole made another quick aerial maneuver as Narchez lazily fired another bolt at him. Narchez was grinning like an idiot as he said, "Such power! I had no idea your son was so strong. I've never felt anything like this. It is amazing."  
  
Cole fired a beam of energy in retribution. It hit Narchez dead on, but it had no effect. Narchez shook his head softly, and said, "I am beyond your meager powers now. You can't even slow me down."  
  
Before Cole could even react, Narchez flew up and was right next to Cole. He landed a solid punch to Cole's jaw which felt like a bolt of lightning. Cole went flying, and began to skid along the ground before he finally came to a stop. As Cole slowly rose, Narchez landed gracefully next to him. "Well, the tables have certainly turned, haven't they?" Narchez mused as he delivered a kick to the midsection of Cole as he was on his hands and knees. Cole flipped four times from the force of the kick before slamming back to the ground with a gasp.  
  
As Cole lay gasping, Narchez crouched down and pulled Cole's head up. Cole's eyes were already darkening into black eyes, and blood leaking from his nose and mouth. "Bet that hurt?"  
  
Beams shot from Cole's eyes and slammed into Narchez. Narchez instinctively fell back and put his hands to his eyes. Cole rolled and managed to stand. The fire in his chest told him that Narchez's kick had broken some ribs, and Cole's entire body ached. He didn't have the stamina to last long in this fight, and he needed to end it quickly.  
  
Narchez dropped his hands, and Cole saw that there were rings of burns around his eyes. Narchez glared at Cole and said, "You bastard."  
  
Cole tried to react, but Narchez was too strong. Cole felt something slam into his chest, and then he was airborne. Cole struggled to use his wings to slow his momentum, but they were damaged from his last fall. Cole braced, waiting for a brutal landing, and he got it. His back hit a wall with the force of a speeding car, and Cole screamed in pain. He slumped against the wall, and fought not to slip into unconsciousness. His vision was blurry as he watched Narchez approach. So, this is how it ends, Cole mused. How ironic, to fall before my own son's strength.  
  
As Cole struggled to rise, Narchez grinned and said, "You put up a good fight Cole, but it's over."  
  
***  
  
"Leo, what's wrong?" Piper wondered.  
  
"I can feel Cole, he's in immense pain," Leo said worriedly. "Piper,  
I don't think he's winning."  
  
"But, how is that." Paige began, before her eyes widened. She whirled on Gabriel and said, "Gabriel, sever your connection!"  
  
Gabriel looked at her, and managed to gasp, "What?"  
  
"The demon is using your power, it's the only explanation. You have to cut the link, or Cole can't win." Paige explained.  
  
"I.I can't." Gabriel mentioned, "I.If I do Phoebe's body will shut down, and she'll die."  
  
Paige looked at the others and asked, "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, but we'll think of something," Piper promised.  
  
***  
  
As Narchez closed, Cole slumped back against the wall. He'd failed his wife and his son. Phoebe was doomed, and so was he.  
  
Cole.  
  
Cole looked up and around slowly, trying to place that voice. It was so haunting familiar.  
  
My love.  
  
As Cole looked around, he realized in shock he was leaning against that fortress he had seen in the distance. The voice was caressing his mind, and was soothing. It was PHOEBE!  
  
"Phoebs." Cole gasped from the pain.  
  
I'm here, Cole. As is our daughter.  
  
"I'm sorry Phoebe.I failed," Cole whispered softly.  
  
"Talking to yourself before you die? How sad," Narchez said mockingly as he got closer.  
  
It's not over yet, Cole.  
  
"I can't stand against our son's power," Cole explained.  
  
"Who are you talking to," Narchez demanded in alarm.  
  
No, but ALL OF US can. Trust me Cole, and just relax.  
  
Cole closed his eyes, and could almost feel arms surround him and comfort him. Phoebe was his rock, his reason to keep fighting, and he let that rock encompass him, and felt her presence beginning to merge within his mind. He let all his pain go, and let Phoebe's love fill and nurture him.  
  
***  
  
Piper and Paige both stopped pacing. They turned, and their expression slackened. As everyone else stared, words unbidden came from their mouths as they began to chant.  
  
Halliwell family Unite Empower our chosen knight Take our power and give it to him So he may tear evil limb from limb  
  
A glow began to emanate from each sister, and as the group watched in shock, beams of energy shot from their eyes and entered Phoebe. As they fell forward, Leo and Michael dove forward and eased them to the ground.  
  
"What just happened," Sara asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I think it was a good thing," Leo said as he gazed into Piper's face.  
  
***  
  
Narchez stared down at Cole's unconscious form. It was too bad Narchez mused, but with this new power, he was unstoppable. "You made this fun, so I'll give you a quick death."  
  
An energy ball appeared in his hands, and he added, "But I never promised the same for your wife."  
  
Cole's eyes shot open, and Narchez backed away from the sheer power in it. Suddenly, Narchez felt a force pushing him HARD. He was thrown back ten feet, but managed to stop himself.  
  
Cole slowly floating himself upright. There was a grin on his face as he spoke in a voice that seemed to be dozens of voices, "We appreciate the courtesy, and we shall return it."  
  
"YOU WERE DEAD!" Narchez shouted. He gestured, and power shot from his body to cascade into Cole. Cole was unmoved except that his grin widened. Narchez backed away in fear as he gasped, "What are you, Cole?"  
  
Cole shook his head as he said, "We are no longer Cole. We are Halliwells, past, present, and future. You will pay for daring to attack our line."  
  
Cole's body gestured, and a nuclear explosion erupted around Narchez. Narchez was buffeted by waves of heat and force, and he was barely able to keep from being distengrated. Narchez yelled in anger, and fired an energy ball at Cole.  
  
Cole's body grinned, and said, "Energy ball." The energy ball disappeared in a wave of blue orbs, and reappeared in Cole's hand. Cole waved his hand over the energy ball and said, "Amplify," the energy ball quadrupled in size, and Cole fired it back. The demon was thrown back, and felt blood begin to flow from his chest. He looked down and gaped at the wound that appeared.  
  
Narchez looked around in fear, and began to fade. Cole gestured, and Narchez reappeared. "We're not done with you yet," Cole stated.  
  
"Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean." Narchez begged.  
  
"Yes you did, and for that you are going to pay." Cole said simply and coldly. He gestured, and Narchez lost control of his body. Cole walked over slowly, and asked, "What did you want with our line?"  
  
Narchez felt pressure building inside of him, and said, "I.I needed the life energy to cross over and get back. I killed the coven to get their life energy to empower my own so I could escape my banishment."  
  
"How are you able to enter dreams?" Cole demanded.  
  
Narchez channeled his remaining power from Phoebe to his right hand, and shot it forward to grab Cole's chest. He then began to drain as much life as he could.  
  
Cole frowned, and pushed. Narchez was thrown backwards and landed heavily. He slumped, and couldn't move.  
  
Cole looked at him for a few moments, and then said, "For your transgression against our family, you must die."  
  
Power of the Halliwells erupt Destroy this demon so corrupt Take him now, erase his life To ease the victims of his knife  
  
Narchez screamed as he burst into flames, and was vanquished. As Phoebe's mind began to heal, Cole gasped and fell forward. He slumped as the Halliwell personalities left his mind. Soon, he was back to normal. He then felt hands on his face. He looked up to see Phoebe looking at him with love in his eyes. Cole smiled before everything faded.  
  
***  
Paige, Phoebe, and Piper sat up with a gasp as Cole appeared. Leo and Michael looked around in puzzlement as Gabriel slowly stood up. He wobbled slightly, but Cole helped stand.  
  
"Narchez?" Sara asked.  
  
The sisters and Cole looked at each other, not willing to explain the feeling on unity and of peace they had felt. Finally, Cole sighed and said softly, "Dead. We took care of it."  
  
"What exactly happened in there?" Leo wondered.  
  
"We'll tell you in the morning." Phoebe explained. "In the meantime, I'd like some alone time with my husband."  
  
As everyone left, Cole and Phoebe hugged. "I knew you'd come for me, my love." Phoebe said softly.  
  
"You are everything to me, and I could never live without you." Cole replied.  
  
"Cole, there's something I've been wanting to do with you for quite some time.will you?" Phoebe began.  
  
Cole grinned, and then said, "Of course."  
  
***  
  
Phoebe screamed as the ground rushed to meet her, but in happiness, not fear. Cole banked sharply, and soon he and Phoebe were gliding smoothly. Phoebe hugged Cole and said, "THIS IS AWESOME!"  
  
Cole smiled, and remarked, "I'm glad you love it."  
  
"I love you!" Phoebe shouted.  
  
"And I love you," Cole said back. Phoebe and Cole looked into each others eyes before they began to kiss as Cole flew them around.  
  
***  
  
Narchez lay gasping for several moments. It had been close, but he had managed to take the lifeforce he'd needed from Cole. Narchez slowly rose, and then he became aware of another presence in the room. He looked around, and found himself staring into sapphire eyes.  
  
Neither spoke for several moments, before Narchez said, "About our bargain?"  
  
"I held up my end of it," the man interrupted, "I showed you how to escape your banishment, and helped you find your vessel. Don't tell me you're thinking of betraying me?"  
  
"I'll need this to take vengeance on the Charmed Ones for almost killing me," Narchez said defensively as he grabbed the emerald around his neck.  
  
The man shook his head and said, "As you wish." A knife was in his hands, and faster than Narchez could react, the man drove it into Narchez. Narchez gasped, and was only dimly aware of the man removing his necklace. The man whispered, "I only need the emerald, and I can't have you letting them know about me."  
  
As Narchez burst into flames and was vanquished, Angel smiled. His eyes glowed for a moment, and the necklace shattered, until only the emerald remained. Angel held it up to his eye, and his smile widened. He slid it into his pocket, and then faded.  
  
THE END 


End file.
